Mistletoe Moments
by PsychoBrunette
Summary: Oneshot of moments where James and Lily are under the mistletoe together through out all 7 years. Snape is in the first two 'moments'


**Merry Christmas All! **

**I am not British so the terminology might be lacking. I apologize in advance.**

**So this is a series of moments under the mistletoe that Lily and James shared. In the first it's more about James noticing Lily but the ones after that she notices him more and yeah. Enjoy **

**MISTLETOE MOMENTS**

**First year **

Lily Evans was walking towards the Great Hall for lunch when she heard a commotion coming from the entrance hall.

She ignored it until she heard a familiar voice call out, "Careful James don't drop the snake."

Sirius, her mind registered and there was only one snake he would be talking about.

She stomped towards the Entrance Hall eyes lighting with fury as she caught sight of her best friend suspended by upside down from the ceiling by a long twisting rope.

James was pointing his wand at Severus muttering a spell that Sirius was repeating to him from a large book.

"James, careful don't…" Remus, sitting on the steps, started before Lily gave storming in.

"POTTER! You put him down!" the redhead screeched.

James gave his wand one last flick before slipping it into his pocket and smoothing his hair, "Relax Evans, I got this under control."

The rope slipped slightly and showed that his words were in no way true. The book of spells Sirius was holding was not taught until third year and this particular spell was rather tedious and in this case done rather sloppily.

The victim, Severus Snape, looked quite green and was slowly but surely slipping from the rope.

Lily saw this and shouted, "Put him DOWN! Quickly before he falls!" the desperation edged into her voice and James smirked at her and shook his head, "NOW Potter or I'll tell McGonagall."

James smirked at her, "Fine, but since he's under mistletoe," there was a strand creeping up the rope, "you have to kiss him first."

Lily blushed furiously her already angry red face reddening further. She growled and stomped over to Severus who saw the look in her eye and began struggling further.

She grabbed his face and planted a swift kiss on his cheek, before dropping his face and blushing even harder.

She whirled around to James and ordered, "Now get him down, and take of the silencing charms."

It was a stormy faced James that did as she said with a quick 'FINITE INCANTEM'.

Lily helped her friend off the ground then huffed away Severus following with a smile after shooting glares at his tormentors.

As the boys watched the two walk away they heard a soft voice, "Yes, Severus it was just to get you down. You're my friend duuh."

**Second Year**

Lily was in the library finishing her homework before she went home for the holidays tomorrow. She liked the quiet of the library, the smell of the books and the fact the Potter probably had no idea there was a library at Hogwarts.

She smiled to herself and checked her Potions essay. There really was no need to check as Slughorn would give her an O anyway but it was her policy and if she threw away her priorities and just played on teachers' affections for her she would be no better than Potter.

Potter, Potter, Potter! Why did all of her thoughts keep circling back to Potter?

It was like her brain was trying to tell her something. She would just ignore it for now, and maybe ask Severus about it.

'Severus!' she thought with a start sitting stick straight up in her chair. He was supposed to have met her here half an hour ago! He was never late.

Lily hurriedly shoved her papers in her bag, put her cloak back on, the library was always overly warm and the hallways drafty, and ran out the door.

She knew exactly where he would be, where Potter would be playing some horrid prank on him.

The Entrance Hall.

She flew into the opening relieved to see it full of people. Maybe they were helping Severus. But the more she thought about it the more she realized it was probably a crowd watching Potter and his fellow Marauders beat up poor Severus.

Severus wasn't pleasant to most people and none of her friends in Gryffindor understood why she was friends with him.

She pushed herself through the crowd, using all of her Gryffindor courage to make up for her small frame.

She reached the front to see James next to Severus both standing under mistletoe. She was confused until she realized the Mistletoe and bound them both in place.

She walked up to Remus who was watching the crowd, "What is you bloody buffoon of a friend doing?"

He sighed at the buffoon's antics and explained, "He and Sirius enchanted some mistletoe. They want to prove that given a chance every girl in school would pick James over Snivellus."

Only the use of James and Sirius' nickname for Severus classified Remus as a marauder and Lily glared at him.

She twirled on her foot and marched up to James.

The boy saw her coming and brightened, "Ah Evans! Here to prove my point I see. When even you choose me over Snivellus…"

He never finished his thought though, as Lily without stopping swung her arm back and slapped him full in the face. Her hand made a large 'SMACK' as it collided with his face and knocked him back a few steps.

As he rubbed the feeling back into his right cheek lily stomped over to Severus grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away without looking back.

The crowd cleared away and Sirius disenchanted the mistletoe.

**Third Year**

Lily walked through the Entrance Hall towards the stands with Alice.

The one day a year she purposely avoided Severus, the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match. This year it was held right before holiday break.

She was chattering on about something with Alice, she wasn't entirely sure what about but girl talk was always nice, when someone grabbed her by the shoulder.

She was whirled around and suddenly staring up into deep hazel eyes. Eyes she would no anywhere.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked and she brushed his hand away. He was dressed in full Quidditch gear standing next to Sirius, also in Quidditch gear, Remus, who was tightly bundled in winter clothing and looking quite bored, and Peter who was standing next to Remus looking excited.

"Well I thought you'd want to give me a good luck kiss," he smiled smugly at her, "unless of course you're rooting for the snakes."

She looked at him clearly disgusted, "Of course I'm rooting for Gryffindor but I won't kiss you. That's against my morals."

James gave her puppy dog eyes, "Please?" she shook her head a stubborn look on her face, "Fine me or Sirius, we're not moving till ya do."

She looked at Sirius who grinned, "Well I am better looking and I don't happen to be in love with you." He winked and James elbowed him hard in the stomach.

Lily rolled her eyes, huffed and gave James a quick kiss on the cheek, before grabbing Alice and pulling her away.

She never once realized they had been standing under mistletoe.

James stood there a minute longer with a goofy grin on his face before Sirius dragged him away to the locker room.

**Fourth Year**

Lily sat in her favorite chair in the common room trying to study.

Trying being the key word.

The only other people in the common room were the Marauders who were playing an extremely loud game of exploding snap.

She rolled her eyes at their hijinks and went back to her Charms book. But her concentration was broken once again by a piece of paper hitting her square in the forehead.

It was a note and when she unfolded her she saw it read,

'_Evans, _

_Go out with me?_

_~James'_

She ripped the paper into small pieces threw them in the air and went back to her studying. Five minutes later another note with the exact same message.

No matter how many notes she ripped to pieces or threw in the fire another one still came.

Finally she had had enough.

"STOP!" she cried as the last note hit her square in the face, rising angrily from her chair.

"Well you never answered me Evans," James said.

"NO! No I will not go out with you!"

"What about a quick date, a dash through the kitchens right now. You aren't doing anything."

Lily stuttered slightly, "I I can't I have to meet Severus in the library to study." She was lying she hadn't been hanging out with Severus as much lately, she didn't like his new friends at all and he was rarely without them.

She hurried to the entrance of the common room but James caught her hand as she pushed open the portrait.

"Then go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Lily lowered her head and whispered, "My parents never signed my permission slip, they went on a cruise with my sister and forgot."

She struggled free of James hand only to have him grab her face and give her a quick peck on the lips.

As she reeled back James pointed to the ceiling, "Mistletoe."

A quick glance upward validated his words and Lily ran out the portrait entrance not bothering to look back.

In the Gryffindor common room James sat on a scarlet couch saying sadly, "I was sure she would stay after I kissed her."

Sirius patted his head, "Prongs mate, she'll always choose him over you."

'Not if I can help it," James muttered to himself.

**Fifth Year**

Lily was spending her fist Christmas at Hogwarts. It was so much easier than dealing with Petunia.

It was Christmas Eve and she was roaming the castle looking at all the decorations and chatting briefly with the ghosts.

It's really beautiful here she thought.

As she walked down the third floor corridor the lights flicked and went dark.

A shiver of anticipation and dread slid through her as she pulled out her wand, "Lumos Maximus."'

The soft blue light circled her and she saw faces jeering back at her.

Slytherins.

They pounced on her throwing spells as fast as she could deflect them. But there were five of them and only one of her and she was quickly losing the battle.

"HELP!" she cried as they began breaking past her shield.

One of them laughed at her, "Filthy Mudblood. No one's here. No one can hear you."

Lily realized the Slytherin was right and began to panic.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" a voice shouted from her left.

A wand shot from the hand of the Slytherin saying, "Avada…" and her rescuer caught it.

In the light of her wand she saw it was James and the other three Maruaders and she turned back to her attacker with a renewed energy.

She stunned one as James finished the first and Sirius and Remus each took out another. Peter's spell went wide and nearly hit her.

But it didn't matter because the fifth attacker had already scampered away.

Lily thanked her rescuers and walked with them back to the Gryffindor common room. She thanked them once more and said goodnight heading up to her empty dormitory. As put her foot on the first step James grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Miss Evans, since I saved you from those nasty snakes and we happen to be standing under mistletoe would you be so kind as to give me a kiss?"

She sighed and gave him a quick sweet kiss on the lips. It was short and made her want more but she forced herself to say goodnight once more and walk up the stairs.

It was with a happy smile that James went to bed that night. And inside her room Lily was happy as well.

**Sixth Year**

Lily Evans was very confused. She used to have her feelings straight. She used to hate Potter for being an arrogant git.

And she should probably still hate him because he had caused her best friend too turn on her.

But she wasn't sure. She thought she hated him but whenever she saw him, talked to him or even heard his name butterflies started fluttering in her chest. All year Alice had been telling her to talk to him. To do something to sort out her feelings. But all year she had done nothing.

And now she was on the Hogwarts Express headed home.

Alice and frank were off somewhere snogging so she was by herself when she heard his voice.

James, she thought as her pulse quickened and the butterflies flew from their cocoons. S

So she did what Alice had been urging her to do and made a decision.

She stuck her head out the compartment as he and Sirius walked by, "James can I talk to you?"

James nodded and waved for Sirius top go on without him.

As he walked inside Lily felt her courage drain and quickly pointed her wand at the ceiling.

She shoved it in her pocket as James closed the door and turned to her, "What did you wanna talk about Lily."

He called her Lily. Not Evans. Not any number of made up mushy nicknames but Lily.

Her heart melted and her decision made for her Lily whispered, "Mistletoe," before grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him as passionately as she had wanted to do the past couple of months.

He returned her kiss with just as much heat and even tenderness.

But then he broke away, "We're snogging."

She smiled, "Yup."

"Under mistletoe."

"Yup."

"In _July?"_

"Yup."

Then he smiled and kissed her as he had always wanted to.

Here he was James Potter, snogging the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans, in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express on the way back to Platform 9 ¾.

And Sirius was probably outside under the invisibility cloak watching it all.

**Seventh Year**

Lily sat in the Head's common room next to her boyfriend and Head Boy to her Head Girl, James Potter.

She was so very happy. they were sitting intertwined on the large couch supposed to be studying for their Transfiguration test, and Merlyn knew she needed all the help she could get on Transfiguration, but all she could think about was how lucky she was.

Lucky to be Head Girl.

Lucky to have survived all the attacks on muggle borns.

Lucky to have James Potter as her boyfriend.

She smiled and sighed happily leaning against his chest.

They just sat in the happy silence for a few moments longer content about their lives.

Until James broke the silence, "Lily we should get married."

"WHAT? We're still in school you're just barely eighteen and I won't be for a good while yet. Are you mad?"

"I'm not saying now silly, just you know eventually."

"Oh, yeah well I thought you were proposing."

"Well I'm not and if I did it would be so much more romantic."

They went back to sitting in the silence and eventually Lily fell asleep in his arms with the fire roaring around them and snow falling outside. She was so tired she didn't wake when he got up and only after much shaking did he manage to wake her.

"What do you want?" she groaned groggily.

He was complete unhelpful in his answers and made her sit up on the couch.

Then he got down on one knee.

Lily freaked, "What, I thought you said you weren't proposing! What are you doing?"

He placed a finger on her lips then grabbed her hands in his, "Lily Evans, I'm not going to propose now because your only half-awake and we're both very young, but I will and most likely sooner rather than later. I promise I will do in a way that will make you cry tears of joy and it will be underneath the mistletoe."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him her fears put to rest.

Two days later he proposed as he had proposed in a spectacular way.

He proposed in the Great Hall during breakfast, with a Sonorous charm and a large batch of mistletoe overhead.

She had of course said yes and he had quickly slipped a ring of two emeralds surrounded by rubies on a dark silver band, onto her finger and they had kissed in front of their classmates.

Their kiss hadn't lasted two long because Dumbledore had asked them politely to get off the table.

And through their short but sweet marriage through the good times and the bad they never forgot their mistletoe moments.


End file.
